Knew
by ThePen23
Summary: He always knew b4 he threw open those doors b4 the Fall b4 he fled. He always knew when he would die. Death Fic Slash Sabriel Destiel Family!Pagan Gods, Takes place after Please Gabriel Third in series. tragedy because anything with Gabe dying is tragedy


Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, if I did Sara Gamble would not even be aloud to do fanfiction for it, let alone write it.

A/N:This is sad, and yes i killed Gabe T-T Please read Please Gabriel and Still A Living Innocent. It'll help you understand some things. This is a oneshot, third part of a series, and I hope to do one dealing with the aftermath of this one, and maybe one in between this one and Please Gabriel.

* * *

Even as he threw those doors open he knew. He had known long ago the last time he said I love you to someone would be his mate the night before his death. He had known one day he would stand up to Lucifer and Lucifer would kill him. He had known that one day he would throw open a set of double doors with a cry of 'Luci! I'm home!' to see an adopted sister, a lover and mate, and said mate's brother, his brother-in-law, and not walk out. He had always known. He couldn't remember not knowing.

"You'll do something great one day son. Greater than raising you're brothers and sisters, but don't you dare slack off on that. It'll be one of the greatest things an angel has ever done. Just know that when you're done, I'll be waiting." It was one of the first things he had ever heard his father say. Hell, he missed him, and he hoped that he would be waiting for him. He hoped that he had been waiting for all of his brothers and sisters that had died in the last two years.

And with this knowledge Gabriel strode forward, and pushed a set of double doors open with a cry of "Luci! I'm home!". His blade was in his hand. At Lucifer's feet laid Kali, his sister, and the Winchesters behind a table. Lucifer flew across the room. Gabriel strode forward and helped Kali up, and Lucifer got his bearings and stood.  
"Guys! Get out of here! Take Kali!" He demanded of the two brothers.

"Gabe…" Sam trailed off obviously wanting him to go with them. Gabriel spoke as Kali ran to the two.

"Remember what I said Sam-I-Am. I meant it. Always. I don't want to see you for a long time." Gabriel stood between his older brother, one of three that were older than him, and his real, true family. Gabriel felt more than saw Sam nod.

"Right back at you Gabriel, right back at you." Then there was the sound of footsteps running from the room, from the motel. They were running from them, leaving him to his death, something he had accepted years, and years ago. Before this plot they were caught in had even been thought of. Before The Fall. Before he had fled.

"A girl?" Lucifer finally spoke.

"A girl?" Gabriel scoffed.

"Yes, I'm totally fighting you because you went after Kali! That's it! Of course not! You went after my family! All the people you killed tonight! They were more my family then any angel, even most of the ones _I_ raised, are, and you slaughtered them! And then you try to kill the woman who's the closest person to me except my mate, who of course you were also on the way to kill/maim/torture etc. so yeah I'm pissed, and standing to you, but not for a girl, for family! Do you remember that Luci? Do you remember teaching us to fly, and helping us teach our own the first time? Do you? Do you even remember anything but your pitiful, childish anger at dad? The anger that made you kill said brothers and sisters?" Gabriel was furious, defiant, resolved, and accepting of his fate all at once.

"I forgot long ago. They caused pain, and pain is weakness." Lucifer growled before spinning and stabbing Gabriel with the blade he had held above him to stab Lucifer with.

"Good-bye brother." Gabriel whispered, then a scream and a flash of light, and all was left was Gabriel's dead body, blade still in his chest.

Meanwhile

When Sam had heard Gabriel's telling him to remember, and that he didn't want to see him for a long time, his heart broke into a thousand pieces. They both knew he wasn't going to make it out of there, but right then his job was to get Kali, and Dean out. And he did. As the Impala pulled away and screeched down the road, Sam felt the air tighten around him, thick with questions.

"Sammy..?" Dean questioned a few minutes later.

"The first time he found me I was so mad. So sad. He told me once that I scared him, because I reminded him of some demons he had seen. When I asked him why I shouldn't he said because he cared. I told him to leave. The second time was both worse and better. He told me about soul mates. He said him and Cas always had bad luck, that they had got stuck with us. Little brother with big brother. I tried to punch him." Sam's voice broke, and he tried to keep back the tears. Dean and Kali were silent, Kali out of respect, and Dean out of shock.

"Next time I saw him we talked about family. The younger angels worshiped him. They kept praying for him to be okay. Now Yofiel is dead, Cas is falling, Anna's fell and died, and Chamuel is looking for god. I told him why dad got so mad, and why he kicked out. He told me he didn't want to meet like that again, but almost two weeks later we did. I was so mad again. He stayed the night, but was gone by morning.

"The last time we met like that, god I was doing so much better. He didn't even need to take the knife. That night was one of the best in my life. To know that he would always be there.

"But, a few weeks ago, he told me something. He told that he always knew when he was going to die. He always knew it would be Lucifer, and that he would be leaving a mate behind. He always knew, and he knew it was coming closer, so he told me, he said 'Sam-I-Am, I need you to remember that I'll always love you, and don't you ever say yes to Lucifer, let the world rot, but don't say yes. Take care of Castiel, don't let him starve because he doesn't know he needs to eat. Tell Deano to pull his head out of his ass and asked Casy out, tell Kali to go for Frey, they won't break her heart. Tell my babies to have pride in their father, and that I love them. Make sure everyone knows that I love them, even Dean.'

"He knew, and I knew but we couldn't do anything about it, because he would make the same choice every time. He's gone." And then, in the back seat with Kali next to him, Sam broke.


End file.
